


after the storm

by goatglucose



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Пропущенная сцена после битвы отборочного тура Йо и Рена, когда все они собрались в отеле семьи Манты на одну ночьосновано на манге
Relationships: Asakura Yoh & Tao Ren, Asakura Yoh/Tao Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	after the storm

* * *

Створка двери захлопнулась за Анной, издав тихий приятный стук. Уставшие после горячих ванн и шумных разговоров, все разошлись по комнатам. Все, кроме участников заключительной битвы отборочного этапа.   
Ни Йо, ни Рен так и не шелохнулись, погрузившись в ночную тишину, нарушаемую лишь стрёкотом сверчков и лёгкими дуновениями ветра. Оба смотрели на звёзды, оба думали об одних и тех же словах вождя апачей.  
  
Казалось прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем Йо медленно отвёл взгляд с неба и посмотрел на Рена. Его лицо было непривычно спокойным. Почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Рен повернулся к нему, уставившись прямо в глаза с немым вопросом, который Йо расценил как просьбу. Улыбнувшись, он плавно пододвинулся и скользнул ладонью к руке Рена, мягко сплетя их пальцы.   
Ответив на ошеломлённое выражение лица Рена ещё одной мягкой улыбкой он вновь обратил взгляд к небу, как будто ничего и не случилось.   
Рен продолжал смотреть на него, борясь с эмоциями, разнящимися от гнева и негодования до благодарности и нежности в ответ на такой простой жест. Никогда прежде ничего подобного не испытывающий по отношению к себе, он оказался захвачен врасплох.   
Поборовшись с собой ещё некоторое время он всё же дал себе волю расслабиться и осторожно опустил голову на плечо неуловимо улыбнувшегося Йо и тут же почувствовал, как буквально растекается по нему от спокойствия и тепла. Йо чуть сжал его руку в своей и Рен, на секунду придя в себя, хрипло и наигранно грозно пробурчал:  
\- Одно слово об этом и я убью тебя, клянусь   
Он скорее почувствовал как Асакура кивнул, хихикнув, и окончательно провалился в теплое небытие.


End file.
